


King George finishing school for young women

by Molsy1603



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, G!p Lexa, Girl Penis Lexa, Underage Sex, more tags added later, popular lexa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-16 01:14:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14153469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Molsy1603/pseuds/Molsy1603
Summary: basically they both attend a school for the rich in england, I'm not really sure where I'm going with it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> for future reference 
> 
> Clarke is 15 turning 16 in second chapter  
> raven is 17  
> octavia is 17  
> lexa is 19  
> anya is 19  
> luna is 18

Clarke stares out the window of the black limo. It seems like they have been driving for hours, down back roads and through small towns. They are truly in the middle of nowhere! Eventually they pass the sign ‘King George finishing school for young women’ and underneath was written ‘ages 16 through to 22’ ‘making the minds of the future’ the driver slows down and pulls down a small side road. It is a long road, and it’s a hell of a long way from home. 

After a 10 hour flight from LA to London she was about ready to get to her new home for the term. At first she was upset when her mother told her she was leaving high school, LA and america to go to a school. After awhile she realised it would help her immensely. The school was world renowned for producing some of the biggest figures from all over the world. Teaching anyone from princesses to musicians children and at the price you can bet they were the only ones that could afford it. 

Clarkes father was a tech mogul but tragically died when she was five, her mother was also not around much due to running pharmaceutical company and keeping on top of her late husband's company. This meant that Clarke’s mother Abby was ‘not around’ at the best of times. Clarke wasn’t mad she knew her mother worked hard and she knew she was trying. 

“Clarke… Clarke… CLARKE” abby prys slowly becoming louder and closer to Clarke.

Headphones in she’s oblivious to her mother’s words. With a poke of her face she finally comes to, removing her headphones as the car pulls up in front of the large stately home.

“Sorry i was totally in my own world” Clarke states pulling her headphones out, wrapping them around her phone and placing them in the backpack at her feet.

“Are you ready to get out? We’re here” Abby remarks. Give Clarke a small but loving smile.

Before Clarke can answer the door is opened the driver standing straight in his suit, coughs excusing himself promptly.

“Sorry to interrupt you ma'am but you are running late to orientation, i shall take your bags up to the room while you attend” the man says promptly keeping himself straight and poised.

“Thank you Marcuss” abby says smiling as the climb out of the car. the first name did not go unnoticed by Clarke but she felt like now would not be the right time. The two are walk arm in arm down the gravel path and up the grand steps of the house. 

\----------------------------------------------------------

They are ushered into a room, filled with parents and daughters all waiting patiently on chairs facing a stage. The room was grand and the fullness of the room did not take away from that. Clarke stared in awe at the beautiful scenes of angels painted on the ceiling. He gaze was broken by the squeal of a microphone being turned on. 

A woman walks on stage to the podium at the side of the stage. She is slim with brown hair, wearing a red dress and heals. Her hair is up in a neat ponytail cascading down her shoulder. Clarke is trying to focus on what she is saying but a mixture of the long flight and the women's monotone voice was putting her to sleep.

“Welcome ladies and gentlemen. My name is Miss Allie. No not like the fighter” the woman laughed at herself awkwardly. And with that clarke tuned out. “most importantly welcome girls to your new home away from home. Here at King George finishing school for young women we pride ourselves in being the best and for this reason we expect our students to act in a fashion that suits. Now we've got that out the way it's time for the fun stuff”. ‘i bet it isn't fun’ Clarke thought to herself. “as you probably know by now it is mandatory for the girls to participate in at least one sport, one foreign language and play an instrument. They must also part take in at least one extra curricular activity” Clarke openly giggles out loud ‘yuck sports, what do you know, i was right. This is gonna suck’. And that was it she turned out completely. It wasn’t till Abby stood up that Clarke awoke from her daydream. 

“Well i guess this is goodbye for now, i'll miss you and you call me every single day” tears were streaming down here face as Abby said the words and like that Clarke realized this was it, it was goodbye for a while.

“ i will i promise, i swear” Clarke said tears streaming down her face. “ i'll miss you” they embraced each other for awhile. With a harsh breath outward Abby left. 

\------------------------------------------------------

And just like that Clarke was alone. She walked along to the isle in the middle of the chairs and sat at the front with all the other girls. Girls from all over the world, but Clarke noticed there were alot of american students. The girl next to her was speaking french with another girl. She looked at Clarke and scoffed at her outfit, Clarke just brushed it off. She knew she looked nice. She was wearing a pink floral dream and light pink heels. Clarke tried to join in conversation with the french girls as she was fluent but they would just cut her off. She decided the best option was the window, she imagined that the grounds of the school would be quite beautiful had the sky not been grey and the rain not been pouring.

“Scooch” 

Clarke jumped almost out of her seat at the closeness of the girl. Her nose was almost on Clarke’s cheek. 

“Thank you gorgeous” the girl said while pushing herself onto half of Clarke’s seat. ‘This girl is definitely american’ she thought. She was still a little dazed by her rashness. She tried to ignore the girl hoping she's go away. The last thing she wanted to do was be associated with a crazy person on the first day of school.

“ Reyes… Raven Reyes” she says in an unnaturally low voice holding her hand out. Clarke let out a laugh, a little louder than she should have as the girls in the row in front turned, but not to worry her new acquaintance Raven had her back. Raven improvised quickly turning round as the girls did scowling at the girls behind, Passing the blame onto them.

“So…” Raven said 

“So…” Clarke repeated with a confused look on her face. 

“Well… do you have a name?” Raven countered 

“Oh right sorry yes, Griffin… Clarke Griffin” she said with a goofy smile on her face. Raven fidgeted in the seat they shared. 

“Fuck i hate dresses” raven said as she clawed and pulled at the material of her dress. 

Clarke was about to speak but was cut off by Miss Alli “right ladies. Your dorm numbers are in the information given to you. Change into your uniforms and explore, dinner's at 6. Have fun ladies” and with that they were left.

“189”

“What?” Clarked turned a little shocked that raven was in her dorm.

“We are in 189, unless there is another Clarke Griffin i think it's you”

Clarke looked at her paperwork. Yep it was her. 

\-----------------------------------------------------

The two of the walked together in the main building and through the ground till they find the dorm building. Clarke goes to use her key but the door is open slightly. This is her new home behind this door. Clarke doesn't need to open t before raven tumbles through the door. Its nice. They are on the top floor, so the ceilings are slanted. There are beds in three corners of the room. And in the third was a bathroom. Each bed came with a white nightstand, wardrobe, desk and a set of large draws. The walls were all a slight shade of pink and Raven was definitely not a fan. In the paperwork it had told students to bring in posters to make the room more there own. Clarke began to pin them up before she had even unpacked. She had 4 or 5 posters of scenic art, she then hung up some pictures of her own. The walls by her bed were alive with bright colours and matched the pink and peach bet set she had bought . She smiled at her work, she had been to busy to even notice raven’s corned. 

“Holy shit” Clarke started visibly concerned.

“What?” Clarke just stared. Raven had about 10 posters of star wars along with cars, planes and tanks. She had matching star wars bed sheets too. Clarke was in awe.  
“I've never seen it“ she stated

And like that ravens eyes filled with confusion and hurt

“It's the best franchise of all time”

Clarke didn't say anything, she was focused on the girl moving in. Clarke introduces herself and also Raven who is trying to hang a lego Millenium falcon from the light above her bed.

“Im octavia, it's nice to meet you” she then goes about making her part of the room homely. Octavias side has a couple of posters of bands (Led Zeppelin, AC DC, Ozzy Osbourne) her bed sheets were black so Clarke is optimistic. After all she will be spending the next god knows how many year with these girls.

Clarke unpacked her belongings till all that was left out was her uniform for the day laying on her bed. Clarke wanted to pursue fashion when she finished school. So to clarke the uniform was bleak at best, it was a white long sleeve shirt, a navy/light blue plaid pleated skirt, a navy blue v neck jumper and a grey blazer. All sporting the school logo on the right side. After changing into the outfit clarke picked up the light blue striped tie and put it on. She looked in the mirror at herself.

“I would” 

Clarke turned immediately at raven who was sitting on the end of the bed, giving her a confused smirk.

“If you to are gonna lez out let me know, so i can leave” octavia said not even looking up from the magazine she was reading.

“Im fine thank you” clarke said shaking her head laughing 

“Its okay i know you can’t handle all this” 

Clarke scoffed and visibly deflated she was so tired but checked to make sure she didn't look it.

The bell rang for dinner. With that clarke rolled her skirt up from below her knee to about 6 inches above it. She was ready. The three of them walked down into the dinner hall. The room is huge, grand. They decide to sit down at the corner table at the end of the long table (out of the way). the food was served by some other students; sausage and mash with peas. for the first time clarke felt that they were getting somewhere. Clarke like her two roommates and had learned a lot. Like raven father created a weapons defensive company. Also that octavia's mother was a senate. It wasnt until clarke had taken her first bite that she was poked in the back of the head. Clarke ignored it as she thought i must have been someone accidently bumping her. Then it happened again and again. By this time Clarke was a little agitated.

“Do you mind” Clarke abruptly turns around. She wasnt expecting the site she saw, the girl was a little older than her but so much taller. 

“You're in my seat” the girl said plainly.

“The next table along is free”

“Then i guess you better move then” the girl said poking her again.

“Excuse me” clarke spat as she stood up to face the girl. Clarke was 5,4 and this girl must have been 6ft. Before clarke knew it the girl was in her chair. She was stunned, she tried to protest but like that the two tall girls that were with her had made raven and Octavia move. They sat on the table next to their previous one. 

“ just say the word Clarke and i'll make them go boom” Raven said quietly

“Easy tiger, we may have lost this battle but we will win this war” the other girl state staring into her food.

“Jesus guys who talks like that” clarke said not quite understanding what happened. The girl looked over at clarke with a shit eating grin and a wink. Clarke wasnt sure how to retaliate so she decided to stick with the classics. The bird, the girl turned back round to hide her blush.

\--------------------  
“ can you believe the first years, sat in our seats… unbelievable” Anya said peering over Lexa’s shoulder. Catching a glimpse of the three girls.

“Relax they moved, its all good” Lexa replied shovelling her food in.

“ you are both truly discusticing” Luna replies pushing the food round her plate.

“You love it” Anya replies nudging her shoulder.  
“ the blondes kinda hot” Lexa shrugged. I mean the second she turned around, those angry blue eyes caught her attention.

“I feel like you're forgetting some important bits of information” Lexa looked at Anya waiting to tell 

“She has just started, that means this chick is 16, you are 19” Anya pauses for effect and Luna rolls her eyes “ you are also fucking costa, she is fucking stunning and shes a last year” Luna nodded. 

“I'm inclined to agree with anya, dont ruin a good thing” Luna stated

“What the fuck i was just saying she was attracted jesus, i'm not bringing out the u-hall”

Lexa turned around to look at the blonde she had interacted earlier. She felt bad for being a dick but at the same time. There are rules and there is know way she could stand for the injustice. ‘Right she's looking smile’ lexa thought she gave her a wink. ‘The wink, the wink that makes the ladies fall’ she thinks. Unfortunately for the first time it didn't. It was created by the girl flashing her a brief smile before flipping her off with a surprised look on her face. This is gonna be a long year she thought.


	2. a pleasant swim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> its a short chapter but the next one will be longer. Clarke, Raven and Octavia decide to check out the swimming pool.

It had been a week and Clarke and her roommates had finally settled in. It was a sunday evening and the girls had decided to head down to the swimming pool. Well Raven and Octavia wanted to go swimming. But Clarke, not so much. She couldn't swim, she was was terrified of the water.

The swimming pool was huge with 8 diving boards and lanes for swimming. There was a wooden roof spanning over the pool. Bleachers took over a whole side of the pool, the other side was windows looking out into the forest. The pool building along with the rest of the PE department was at least a 5 minute walk from the main building and the dorms. In the middle of the bleachers there was a tunnel leading to the changing room and showers. Clarke walked straight past the changing rooms and sat on the bleachers. She wasnt going to swim and she didn't want to be a perv in the changing rooms so she took her book out ‘the beautiful and damned’ she had read the book at least 100 times and the tatty covers showed it.

After about 10 minutes Octavia and Raven appeared from the tunnel dropping their towels by Clarke. 

“You sure you don’t wanna come?” Raven asked concerned. Clarke looked up momentarily from her book.

“No” 

Octavia and Raven splashed around while Clarke sat off to the side reading. It wasnt long before strong tanned arms wrapped under her shoulders dragging her up and knocking the book onto the slightly wet floor. Clarke could see the other girl that grabbed her legs, she was tall and clarked vaguely remembered her sitting in ravens seat. Clarke didn't have time to think all she could do was flap her arms and wriggle away from the girls, but before she knew it Clarke was launched into the pool. She struggled to find the floor knowing damn well she couldn’t swim. If she didn't. It wasnt there. At this point panic set in and Clarke breathed in an entire breadth of water. She coughed and spluttered. Flailing her arms and legs around trying and failing to keep her head above the water.

“You fucking idiots” Raven screams at the three girls laughing. She was trying to drag her body through the water as quickly as she could over to Clarke “She cant swim” 

With that Lexa froze and her smile dropped before the lifeguard/swim teacher had the chance to react lexa dove into the water. She was wearing a pair of hurley black boardshorts and a sports bra. It was a matter of seconds before Lexa reached Clarke who was halfway to the bottom of the pool. She wrapped her arms around the back of Clarke who was still flailing. They were close Lexa’s front was tight against Clarkes as they breached the surface of the water. Clarke gasped and tried to get some much needed oxygen into her lungs. Lexa kept quiet but gently ‘shhhhd’ Clarke to help her calm down. She kept her mouth by Clarkes ear and could help but marvel over the softness of the girl she was holding. 

Once they reached the shallow exit point of the pool Clarke stood up, still not facing Lexa she wiped away her tears and turned in the water.

“What the fuck is your problem?” she says using all the force in her arms to splash Lexa. Clarke was short so the splash only really got Lexa’s torso and chin. Either way Lexa new the anger and hurt behind it. She moved her mouth up and down a couple of times trying to get the words out. She couldn't describe the way she felt seeing the girls eyes red, puffy and filled with tears.

“I'm so.. I'm so… sorry” she tried to force out but it was too late. Clarke had turned around and was walking out of the pool. She walked over to her book and picked it up. The pages were wet, she paced the book on the bleacher and sighed. She looked over to the pool where Octavia and Raven were getting out. She gave them a wave and a smile to let them know that she was fine and they should keep swimming. She turned back to face the bleachers but was met with a familiar face sat by her book. 

“Here take my towel” Lexa said as she gave her the towel. Clarke snached the towel out of her hands and placed it by her book. Clarke was so embarrassed, she had just drawn attention to herself in the worst possible way. Yet, there was a way to make everyone forget. Clarke turned away from Lexa and faced the entire pool of people who were all stealing glances as to not stare. She pulled her skinny navy track bottoms down her thighs and stepped out of them. She then turned around while pulling her school polo shirt over her head. Clarke new this was a dirty play but it was unbelievably effective. The entire pool was looking at her, including the muscular girl she was now facing. Clarked looked over the girl, you could tell she was tall even though she was sat down and her abs were to die for. Clarke on the other hand was curvy, before Lexa was captivated by her ass but, that was before she got a look at Clarkes double D’s. clarke was glad that day she had chose a plane navy bra and lacey navy high waisted pants.

Lexa place both hands in her lap to hide her…Little Lexa. Lexa knew everyone knew about her dick but she didn’t want Clarke to know what she had done to her. She smiled politely at Clarke as she wrapped herself in a towel and picked up her clothes and book. She didn't even acknowledge Lexa as she walked out of the building. It was cold and raining outside and clarke was freezing.

It took Clarke 3 minutes to quickly walk to the dorm. Thankfully not passing anyone. She walked up to her room placing the wet clothes in her washing bag. Clarke looked at the watch on her wrist.It was her father’s it hadn’t worked for a while but seeing the beads of water on the inside of the face made clarkes eyes water. She took the watch off and placed it on the her bedside table by the radiator alongside her book. 

Clarked walked into the bathroom turning on the shower waiting for it to heat up. She stared at herself in the mirror that was slowly fogging up. She used this time to wipe off what little makeup she was wearing. After all her makeup was gone she stripped of her underwear and got in the shower. After about 10 minutes she got out brushed her teeth and got into bed.

She wore a pink silk slip nighty with white lace around the cleavage. Her hair was wavy and fell to her collar bones. She was so tired; it was only 9 o’clock. Clarke had not even started school yet and she was already making enemies. The had not had any lessons yet, they just spent the week settling into their new home. The next week was going to be busy.

By the time Raven and Octavia had gotten in it was 10pm which was curfew. Clarke was fast asleep. They figure Clarke would have wanted space. Raven walked over to Clarke pulling the covers up and turning her bedside light off.

\-------------------------------------------------------  
It's 7:30 am when the three girls are awoke by a harsh knock on the door followed by the matron shouting.

“Rise and shine ladies first day of school” this was followed by the thud of Raven rolling out of bed. She jumped up quickly.

“I'm good” she says calmly grabbing her chewbacca dressing gown and tying it over her matching green yoda pajamas. She slipped on her star trek slippers and walked over to the window next to Clarke’s bed; looking out the window.

“Let me guess raining?” Octavia says blandly putting her plain purple slippers on. She had already pulled her purple dressing gown over her matching plaid black pajamas. 

Clarke was the last to pull herself from the clutches of her duvet. She pulled a silk gown over matching slip and slipped into the pink slipper boots by the side of her bed. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes standing up and walking towards the door.

“Shall we?”

“You're going to eat breakfast looking like that? Raven asked seriously which puzzled Clarke

“What do you mean?” she said knitting her eyebrows together.

“What raven is trying to say is you look like you're about to participate in a victoria secret fashion show” Octavia said bluntly walking out the door as the two followed.

Raven and Octavia waited for Clarke to lock the door. Only to find Clarke whip her hair round and smile brightly.

“Good”

**Author's Note:**

> the school uniform--
> 
> https://i.pinimg.com/736x/e2/12/cb/e212cb347f91cdd3f9e195ca8517fea8--private-school-uniforms-school-girl-uniforms.jpg 
> 
> the school--  
> https://www.flickr.com/photos/seandtaylor/6924120439
> 
> the dinner hall--


End file.
